


Mother knows best

by Gecko96



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fig is gay for Adaine, Idiots in Love, Teens in love, also sandralynn knows whats going on, oblivious demon child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko96/pseuds/Gecko96
Summary: Just Sandra Lynn knowing that Fig loves Adiane.I have feels, and need to get them out
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Im fairly new to this fandom and the lack of fig x Adiane fics upsets me a little. 
> 
> Its been a long time since ive written anything and even longer since ive let anyone read something i wrote.

Sandra Lynn knows her daughter.

She sees the way Fig looks at Adiane.  
The way she acts around her, how shes willing to risk everything to save her even if it puts her own life in danger. Her acting like a german shepherd when Adiane is in a trance and Fig just wants to keep her safe. 

Even before this adventure she knew deep inside her daughter and the elven orcale were close, she just never realized how close. 

She asked about a crush hoping Fig would realize it herself, how she feels about Adiane. She also was hoping that Fig would be willing to talk to her about it and realize she doesnt need to go after old men. 

So what if shes always protecting Adiane during the night when Fig is resting she does it because she knows how much it would break her daughter if something happened to the other girl. She knows Fig is unaware of why she does it and why its more then just being one of their hirelings. 

So here she is comforting her daughter whos best friend just got taken even after Fig spent the majority of the fight trying to protect her. She never thought she would see her daughter get so pissed and hurt by the lose of Adiane and take that anger out on Captain James(not that it didnt help) 

She wants to talk to Fig about how she feels but with everything that happened it might not end well. The rest of the group seem unaware of the feelings developing between the two girls, expect for maybe tracker, who sandra lynn knows what say anything about it to anyone.

Sandra Lynn knows Fig didnt realize that someone hears her crying at night because she doesnt have her best friend. She wants nothing more to protect her daughter, because no mother wants to see their daughter cry. Right now the other thing on her mind is freeing Adiane no matter what because she wants her daughter to be happy again. 

Sandra Lynn knows her daughter and knows shes in love with Adiane even if Fig doesnt know it herself.


End file.
